Not All Villains Wear Capes
by aliveandnotawell
Summary: Arthur is sick of seeing people constantly used, mistreated, and brought down. So he decides to take action against them - not as a hero, but as a villain. However, on his mission to better the world in the worst of ways he finds a new friend, and possible romantic interest. It's a shame they also become his nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, I've had this story idea for the past few days, and since I'm homesick I had time to write. I jotted this short, explanatory drabble in ten minutes so that I could get out the basics of the idea. I'm honestly far too lazy to read through this and check it. I have my faults._

 _But it is worth mentioning that reader feedback is very, very important to me, and though I appreciate those who follow and favorite my stories, or even me as an author, I would also really appreciate it if you would take the time to review. Send me a private message and make some suggestions, ask questions, or just talk, I suppose. Talking to my readers makes me happy! Don't be nervous - and if you are nervous, or anxious about reaching out, know that I understand, and encourage you to do only what you are comfortable with._

 _I'll likely post the first actual chapter of this later today, this is more of a short introduction or teaser than anything. Like a rushed movie trailer that garners about as much confusion as it does attention._

 _And feel free to completely skip through my author notes. I get carried away and ramble more than I should._

* * *

Arthur Kirkland - a wonderful boy with a life even more so. Student council treasurer, named student of the month three times, never knocked off the honor roll, he was popular with his classmates, his teachers, and left a lasting impression on anyone he met. No, he didn't participate in sports, and his investment in clubs or after-school activities was non-existent, but people still knew who he was. People liked who they thought that he was.

But truly, Arthur hated almost everyone in return. His teachers were snobby and unapologetically rude to the students who didn't understand the course content. And in return all the students were unapologetically rude to their teachers. There were cheaters, bullies, and almost just as bad, those who watched and knew of the evils their classmates did - without taking any action against it.

At first he was able to ignore everything. Fake smiles for the jocks that guilted girls into sending them nudes. Fake laughs at the racist jokes his partner would make during Chemistry. Pretending that he understood what led them to act so cruelly to others, without regards to the effects of their actions. No acknowledgment of consequence or feelings of guilt.

Eventually Arthur had to stand up for those who didn't have the strength or confidence to defend themselves. No, he wasn't any stronger than them. No, he wasn't better than them. He was only willing to defend them in any way possible - watch them grow and blossom into better people without the suffering others tried to cause them. Those who bothered them would not be able to anymore.

Arthur was no hero, he did what was right, what had to be done, what bystanders were afraid to do. People would never suspect Arthur, they loved Arthur, his soothing, accented voice and his gentlemanly manners, too charming to act in any way considered devious. So no one would ever suspect Arthur.

No one had to know. Arthur didn't need the recognition. He just needed everyone to be happy, peaceful, self-loving, and from now on, he will do whatever it takes to assure this. His actions may not seem heroic, but they aren't supposed to. It's not what you do that matters, it's your intentions, and it's the long-term effects that they have.

New England's Secondary School for the Gifted may not know it yet, or ever even, but Arthur James Kirkland was going to be the best super villain they ever had.

And Arthur James Kirkland may not know it yet, but a "hero" would rise to become his friend, his lover, and most importantly, his rival.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I'm back! This took longer than I had hoped it would, I was up at the hospital today getting some testing done, and I have more medical tests coming up this week. I am a-okay though in my opinion and will be able to update again soon! Hopefully more soon than last time._

 _I am feeling sick so this chapter may not be best, and I tried to show what happened in the different classrooms. I hope that it wasn't too confusing for anyone. If it was do let me know and I will try harder next time to use a better format._

 _And again, reader feedback means so much to me, I really do appreciate reviews, or those who P.M me to talk about my story. Feel free to, and if you aren't comfortable doing that, feel free not to. Yep. I make sense._

 _Now go on and read so that you can enjoy the presence of all four main characters._

* * *

There was a light wind, gently pushing leaves and pieces of litter across the street with caresses of air. The sun shined down and greeted the world with its (perhaps unwelcome) presence, already beginning to heat the asphalt to levels intolerable, perhaps blistering, to the bare feet of the children soon to run along it. Traffic was sparse and the noise was minimal.

It was a peaceful day. It was a silent day. It was a Monday.

And Alfred's alarm clock, in hopes to join the trending silence, had not gone off.

"Alfred, you giant piece of garbage, get your goddamn ass out of bed before I fucking kick it out."

Blabbering angrily into his pillow, Alfred ignored his brother's threat and shook his head.

"Fuck that noise Mattie, I swear if I get up I will literally explode, and you'll have to clean up my guts and brain matter and chunky organ remains off of the walls. You don't want that. No one wants that. So give me five more minutes to adjust to consciousness, okay?"

Matthew growled and ripped one of Alfred's blanket off, "I told you to go to the store and buy us new alarm clocks after the power outage Saturday, because the ones we had broke, and you know what an alarm clock does when it's broken?"

Alfred shook his head again. "If the alarm clock is broken it's not going to do shit."

" _Exactly. And it's eight thirty in the morning. On your first day back at school."_

As if the words Matthew had spoken were coated in pixie dust, they worked like magic. Alfred hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Matthew walked over and banged on the door, shouting over the noise of the shower running, "And Alfred, please, sleep with some boxers on. I already told you that the amount of times I should have to see your dick in my life has gone past the quota."

"A dick this good deserves to be seen."

"Not by your step brother!"

"If you go grab me the most carb-filled and sugary breakfast item we have that I can eat in the car we may reach a point of agreement."

Matthew sighed, running his hand through his hair and pausing before responding. "I'll grab you a PopTart or something, our backpacks are already packed in the trunk. I can go start up the car and turn the heat on. Grab a jacket on your way out - it's cold."

Alfred threw the door open and shot Matthew a grin, shaking his head and splashing water everywhere like a dog. "I knew you cared."

"Yeah, I care that you don't whine like a bitch the entire way there."

Shrugging, Alfred held a towel around his waist as he jogged to his room. "It still counts!"

Matthew couldn't help but let the edge of his lip perk up in what could be called a quasi-smile, at most. Then, ignoring the banging sounds of the closet door and drawers being opened and closed, he went to get a toaster pastry for the step brother that he maybe, sort of, somewhat cared about more than anyone else in the world.

* * *

After realizing they were already two hours late to class, Matthew and Alfred sat in the school parking lot, debating whether it was worthwhile to make the journey out of the comfort and safety of the heated minivan.

"Mattie, I get what you're saying. School is good, skipping school is bad, and making a habit of skipping school on the literal first day that I start is even more bad."

"You know, if you were at school more often, you would know to say even worse."

Alfred huffed and looked out the passenger window, teary-eyed and insulted. "Hey, I wasn't able to do much when I was sick, don't hold that against me."

Matthew bit his lip, feeling guilty in the slightest way. "And you put in a lot of effort to keep up with the rest of us. But you shouldn't throw all that effort away."

"I'm not! It's just… You know, exhausting I guess. I never got to play hookie or have days at home, I used up all my sick days in the hospital, and it's really frustrating."

"I'll tell you what." Matthew put his hand on Alfred's shoulder, causing the other to look back at him. "We come in after lunch, say you had a doctor's appointment or something."

Alfred looked hopeful, but confused. "What will we do until then?"

Matthew contemplated his response. "Whatever you want, Al."

"Really?" Alfred's eyes lit up. "Because there is actually this really cool cafe that opened up nearby and we should totally go. I mean, the food sounds good, but they have cats sit with you while you eat. _You get to eat with a fucking cat Mattie._ "

Laughing, Matthew put the car in reverse, pulled the minivan out of its parking spot, and began to drive out of the school parking lot. "Sure, we have a lot to celebrate."

Blushing slightly, Alfred shook his head. "It's not that big a deal."

Matthew stopped the car. "Alfred - you beat cancer. That is literally the biggest of big deals. So sit your ass down, shut your mouth, and tell me how to get to this cafe. I am not going to let you get away with saying it isn't a big deal, and I am going to remind you every single day if I have to that you are fucking phenomenal. Today I want to see you healthy, happy, and eating with a ton of cats surrounding you. Okay?"

"O-okay." Alfred stammered, pulling up the GPS on his phone. "Thanks Mattie. For that, and for everything, I guess."

"Anytime Al, I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same school, there was a fight going on in the halls. Yet the only students who took notice were the two involved.

"Francis, if you're going to say shit like that, you might as well say it to my face, before you spread it to the entire student body." Arthur snarled, eyes darkened.

Laughing, Francis smiled at a passerby, before returning to Arthur. "Oh mon ami, you know I would, but your face is just so hideously unbearable that the task can, at times, prove too difficult to grasp."

Arthur was steaming, and it was impossible to tell whether the red hue of his cheeks was caused by anger or embarrassment. It was safe to assume that it was a mixture of the two. "I really don't appreciate you taking this as a joke-."

"Please." Francis interrupted. "I take everything you do as a joke."

Arthur inhaled deeply through his nose before continuing. "I'm serious right now. I agreed to pretend to be your friend at school, to benefit the both of us, and if you're going to spread rumors about me this will not work out."

"Rumors? What sort of things have you been hearing?" Francis raised his eyebrows. "I've simply been telling people that our friendship is of a different arrangement than we agreed on."

"Yes, I know, this morning alone I've had three people ask me what it's like to be Francis Bonnefoy's _bitch._ "

"Well that isn't the term I would go with, so harsh. I prefer "fuck buddies" because it implies that we are at an equal stance of power and consent."

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch, and Arthur rose a hand to massage at his temples. "You know what Francis? We'll talk about this later. Skype me tonight, okay?"

Francis opened his locker and grabbed a Psychology textbook, shaking his head. "Perhaps the phone would be better, again, I do have problems looking at that face of yours."

Then Francis ran down the halls, happily ignoring Arthur's faint cries in the distance.

* * *

"Mattie? I'm not sure if I want to go in." Alfred muttered, acting uncharacteristically shy as they neared the doors of the school.

"Why? Are you nervous?" Matthew asked, concerned.

Shrugging, Alfred looked around at the towering buildings, feeling intimidated. "I mean I'm caught up in the classes, but it's weird being a new student in the middle of the first quarter, and everyone has already made friends. Oh god, what if I don't make any friends? I'm going to be all alone, and I'm going to have to eat lunch alone, and do everything alone. I'm going to be a lone, lonely, loner. I-."

"Alfred, shut the fuck up. You're great at making friends, and school has only been going for four weeks. You'll do fine, okay? And if you need anything, anything at all, you have my schedule, so you know where to find me. You can do this." Matthew grabbed the handle to the front door, pulling it open, and letting a whiff of the warm air from indoors hit the both of them.

Matthew led Alfred to the office, interested him to the receptionist, signed the two of them in, and got himself a copy of Alfred's schedule. "I'll come check on you during each class - I have permission so don't throw a bitch fit about it. The school day is already half-way done, so go to all your classes listed after your lunch period. Do you want me to walk you to your first class? I think I have time."

Just after Matthew spoke, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, and giving them five minutes to get to their respective third period classes.

"Or I don't. Will you be able to make it to your class on your own?"

Alfred nodded, staring at the paper in his hands with determination.

"Okay, I'll be there at the end of your class to check on you. Good luck!"

Matthew dashed through the door, hoping to make it to his locker and get his Psychology textbook in time. Turning a sharp corner in the halls he ran face-first into another student, falling to the floor with a distinct thud.

"Oh, mon dieu, are you okay?" An accented voice hit Matthew's ears, and he groaned.

"Oui, je suis désolé, c'est ma faute." He muttered, rubbing at his head, and the area where a bump would likely be the next morning.

"C'est bon - wait, you speak French?" Francis was baffled, eyeing the stranger with fascination.

Matthew looked up to meet Francis's gaze, puzzled by his bewildered demeanor. "I do, but I really have to get to class, and I was hoping to grab my textbook first."

Again, that pesky bell rang, crushing Matthew's hopes.

"Or not, I guess." Matthew muttered, before noticing the Psychology textbook splayed on the ground. "Are you in Psychology this period?"

Francis nodded, too busy taking in the details of Matthew's face to speak.

"Do you mind if we share the textbook? I know Mr. Benson is really strict on students who don't bring their materials in."

Once again, Francis nodded.

"Don't you think we should get going? We're already going to be late."

"Oh, oui, I mean, yes." Francis bent down to pick up his book. "My name is Francis by the way, Francis Bonnefoy."

"Ah, my name is Matthew, the case of my last name is kind of complicated so I just go by Williams. It's a pleasure to meet you."

They walked together, not as fast as they should have if they hoped to make it to class at an excusable time, yet neither of them made a move to speed up.

Francis grinned. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today, so pay attention for a few minutes, okay? Alfred, would you like to introduce yourself?" Mrs. White, a kind, yet extremely old woman, spoke sweetly, making all of the students in the classroom focus on him.

Alfred stood at the door, shifting his feet nervously. "By asking if I would like to you're not actually implying I have a choice, are you?"

A few laughs were stifled, but Mrs. White shook her head and proceeded with patience. "I'm not implying that in the slightest. Now come up to the front and tell us all about yourself."

Licking his lips, Alfred walked over, trying to ignore the way his pants were hanging obnoxiously from his frame. When he was up front and able to get a good view of everyone present he was pleased to see some friendly-looking faces.

"Uh hi, my name is Alfred, but you already knew that I guess." More people laughed, and Alfred smiled a little. "I'm a junior, and I am hoping to move on and study to be a NASA engineer."

Arthur, seated in the front of the class, raised his hand. "What school did you transfer from, Alfred? Did you just move into the area?"

Alfred looked down at his feet before returning his gaze to the rest of the classroom, attempting to not focus on any one face in particular. "Actually, I've been doing the academic work for this school while I was in the hospital."

"What were you in the hospital for?" Arthur shot back, almost immediately regretting it. His face reddened and he stuttered out, "I mean, if you're okay with sharing that is, I didn't want to put you under any pressure."

Nodding, Alfred smiled back at him. "It's okay, I'm probably going to get asked that a lot, so I should probably get comfortable talking about it. I was diagnosed with cancer, Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, right before my freshman year started. I was in and out of the hospital all the time so I took my first year of high school online. This year I started showing signs of getting better so I talked to the school and arranged to do the classwork outside of school until I could physically attend. Now I'm in remission so… Yeah. I'm here." He gestured at himself awkwardly, not sure how to handle all the attention he was getting, and whether it was positive or negative.

"And we're very glad that you're here Alfred. Take a seat wherever you can find one." Mrs. White spoke, smiling at him again.

Alfred felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted off of his chest. He took the closest seat to the front that was empty, to the right of Arthur.

"Hey, I'm sorry for asking you something so personal, that was rather unthoughtful of me." Arthur leaned over to whisper to Alfred. "I'm Arthur by the way."

Alfred opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"Now Alfred, I hope this doesn't mean that you're going to be causing trouble. Talk after class, not during." Mrs. White warned.

"Yes Ma'am." Alfred responded immediately, straightening up in his seat.

Looking down at the papers on his desk, Arthur felt a sense of defeat before he noticed a ripped piece of line paper that was slid discreetly onto his desk.

 **" _Thanks, Arthur."_**

* * *

 _This quality is so bad, I am so, so sorry. And there are so many page breaks too, ack. I promise to be more thorough in the next chapter!_

 _Translations (for those who don't speak French):_

 _Mon ami: My friend_

 _Mon dieu: My god_

 _Oui, je suis desole, c'est ma faute: Yes, I am sorry, it is my fault_

 _And again_

 _Oui: Yes_

 _If you have any criticisms please do leave me a review or P.M them to me so that I can improve my work. Thanks for reading everyone! I plan to update by this weekend at the latest. See you then!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Look at me, queen of unannounced disappearances and hiatus! I know that this chapter is basically a filler, but I have a majority of the next one, with more of a plot structure, planned. This was still necessary to set a few things into place that will come up later._

 _How is everyone? Good? Not so good? I hope you're doing well. Summer is almost over here and I've wasted mine, so I look forward to writing as much as physically possible in the next week and a half. Some will of course be my crappy fanfiction, so there's a plus-side in my self-induced solitude for you all._

 _Again, I would like to mention that I greatly appreciate follows and favorites, but reviews are hella cool and I really love them - it's like a reminder that people actually read the stuff I spew out, even the short (and necessary) filler chapters. Feel free to PM me as well if you have ideas or suggestions for the story. Or, honestly, just to talk. Do you like cabbage? I sure do._

 _I'm rambling, quick, save yourselves. Leave me here to drown in the ocean of unnecessary babbling._

* * *

"I just don't know how people can walk through the halls, day by day, and not do anything about what they see! Constant bullying and harassment. It's as if people are able to say whatever they want, _do_ whatever they want, without consequence. And those that aren't willing to stand up for themselves, or speak against someone with a higher social status, they are preyed on. It's as if I'm watching lions pouncing on gazelles, an everyday Animal Channel but you have no option to change the station. But-"

Francis sighed, the quite, yet aggravated sound being heard clearly through Arthur's computer's speaker. "Please, please, please, just stop. Save my ears from their ongoing torment and misery. Forget that I asked how your day was, I promise to never ask again. It's time to stop Arthur. _It's time to stop._ "

Stuttering wildly, Arthur made a high-pitched, squawking sound. "Did you just… Did you just use a meme?"

"Oui, and now it seems that they are the only thing able to get you to shut up."

Arthur's eye twitched. "I was just saying that the pre-existing stereotypes of social activity in high school, or life itself, are glorifying a select few and leaving the rest of us in a pile of shit."

Sniffing, Francis shook his head. "It's true but that's just the way life is."

"Why? Why is that the way that life just 'is'? That doesn't make any sense! If the privileged are outnumbered, shouldn't there be some sort of way to overthrow them?" Arthur, bewildered, began to shout.

After a second's thought, Francis shrugged. "What has gotten you so fired up, mon ami? Acting like those who are successful or popular are the equivalent to Nazi Germany. Besides, it is not like we are not popular ourselves. People know who we are, and regardless of gender, swoon. Why are you so upset if you're one of the privileged people yourself?"

"Just because I'm in a place of privilege doesn't mean I notice the current injustice. Even if a corrupt system benefits me, that doesn't leave me blind to its state of corruption!"

"Did someone make fun of your fan fiction again?" Francis asked himself, ignoring Arthur's ongoing, ranting statements. "It seems so, you must be more careful in hiding it." Arthur's eyebrows furrowed, and Francis laughed. "Oh no, you're forming the elusive bushy caterpillar! Please, spare me from your poisonous sting!"

With a stream of frustrated grumbles, Arthur ended the video call - but not before giving Francis a wonderful view of his middle finger. Shutting his laptop, he flopped down onto his bed. Obviously Francis didn't understand his point, and the asshole didn't seem like he would be coming around to it, so Arthur would work alone. Flopping onto his stomach unceremoniously, Arthur opened his laptop back up. Time to do some research.

* * *

"Hey Al, could you help me with my Calculus homework? It makes no sense to me." Matthew threw a stack of papers in his brother's direction, who let out a startled yelp.

Alfred picked up the papers, scanning through the problems before letting out a chuckle. "Oh, sweet, little Matthew, confused by the so-called complexities of Calculus."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "You called me little, but you realize I'm the older brother right?"

"And yet, you come crawling to me. _Please, Al, you must finish these Calculus equations! You're the world's only hope!_ " He mimicked Matthew's voice with a high-pitched, squeaky tone.

Not very amused, Matthew shrugged. "Fine, I guess I'll do it myself. Then you'll have time to do all of that English homework."

There was silence while Alfred considered what Matthew had, sadly, brought up. "Trade?"

"Of course."

Alfred slid a book, along with some notes and papers, across the dining room table to Matthew. "It's my first assignment I turn in for that class, make it okay, but set low expectations."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't see any of that." Their mom watched from the kitchen, before turning back to whatever was cooking on the stove, spreading pleasant aromas of spices that Alfred couldn't identify, other than the heavy presence of cumin."

Looking up from the schoolwork, Alfred craned his neck to try and get a better view of the kitchen without having to get up. "What's for dinner?"

Their mother shrugged, turning around to give him a sheepish look. "I'm not exactly sure, I sort of threw random stuff into the pot until it smelled nice."

Matthew shot a glance to Alfred, and when their eyes locked, an immediate agreement was made. Take-out.

Putting a lid on the large, increasingly ominous pot, their mom took a seat at the table. "So Alfred, how was your first day back at school? Did you make any friends?"

Alfred's face developed a dusky blush, and Matthew chuckled, enjoying his brother's embarrassment. "It was good, I thought that I'd be behind but I'm all caught up, so I don't have to worry about that anymore. And I did meet someone in my English class who was really cute."

Matthew looked up from the book he had been looking through. "Cute?"

Blush deepening, Alfred shrugged. "I mean, he was really nice. And yeah he was kinda cute too. Plus he had a British accent, so, uh, yeah."

The next few seconds were chaotic. Their mother squealed, going to hug Alfred and tell him how he was growing up, finding love, yadda yadda, only to knock the boy out of his chair and to the floor. Alfred's yelp was not heard over the shrieking of the smoke alarm sounding from the kitchen, set off by the small fire rapidly building in their kitchen.

Helping Alfred up from the floor, Matthew watched as their mother ran to the fire. "So," Matthew mumbled. "I'm thinking Chinese."


End file.
